It Must Be A Samoan Thing
by StealingTheShow
Summary: She gives warmest hugs, the sweetest kisses,and the most beautiful compliments to people who comply. But what happens when she runs into someone who doesn't play by her rules? Somewhat of AU, since they start in high school and work their way up to WWE
1. Opening

_"Wow, you look stunning."  
"As do you handsome."  
"Never thought we'd be here right now huh? It seems just like yesterday you used to pick on me when we were kids."  
"That was the old Delanie. This is the one your about to marry,sweetheart."_


	2. Let's Start At The Beginning

_"Are you sure she's gonna be ok Rosey?"_

_"Ok as you were two years ago."_

_"Dude! You said she'd be fine!"_

_"You knew she was gonna be hella sore afterwards, just like you were. I told you that one!"_

_"Well you didn't say,she would turn into an alcoholic in one night!"_

_"She knew her intake. She didn't feel anything,so it's all good."_

_"You better hope she doesn't get alcohol poisoning,asshole."_

_"Hey! This isn't even my fault!"_

_"Will you both shut the hell up?!"_

**_Both boys looked in the backseat at their sister,who had been sleeping in the backseat just a few minutes ago. She groaned in pain as she turned to face them. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was disheveled. She looked like she just had a really bad hangover,which in a way,she did._**

_"How are you feeling Lane?"_

_"Like shit JoJo! Now let me sleep please?! These damned tattoos have taken every inch of energy out of me."_

_"I would like to point out that you are having your first hangover,due to the excessive drinking and smoking you did."_

_"If I could hit you Rosey, I would."_

_"What, I'm only telling the truth! You made sure you couldn't feel anything."_

_"Ugh fuck you both! Just get me home!"_

_"Well good for you, we're here."_

**_They all sighed in relief,ready for this night to be over. It had all started with their annual Samoan ritual: When a child goes into high school,the oldest sibling,who must be 18, takes them to get a tribal tattoo. The only problem with that was that they're parents never really knew when they went. It was always the night before school,which wasn't in Delanie's favor right now. Her tattoo was humongous; it took up her entire right side,starting on her boob and going to her foot. She also got her initials on the back of her neck: D.E.A . _**

_"Who's gonna carry me in?" **She asked,hoping they wouldn't leave her in the car out of spite. It hurt just to turn over,so walking was definitely out of the question.**_

_"You know I gotcha baby girl!"_

_"Thanks JoJo. And thanks Rosey, for taking me to get them."_

_"No problem. Now lets get you guys in bed for school. The first day is always the best." **He said as he slammed the driver side door, running across their-always manicured lawn to their front door. He hoped and prayed that his parents weren't up when he walked in. If they were, they were done for. **_

_**Rosey slowly cracked the door open, glancing in and looking for his parents, Sika and Patricia Anoa'i. He sighed when he didn't see them. He signaled to Joe to hurriedly bring Delanie into the house. Joe was one step ahead of him,due to the fact that he already had his younger sister in his arms. She was almost limp against him body and with every step he took, she groaned and cringed.**_

_"You okay Lane?"_

**_She hiccuped as she looked at him, her eyes glassy._**

_"I'm...hmmm.. What's that big baseball doing in the sky?"_

_"Lane, that's the moon."_

_"No way!"_

_"Way. Now shhh! We don't wanna get in trouble because you're too loud."_

_"BUT I'M NOT EVEN... mmmph mmmph hmm.." **Her sentence was cut off by Joe's hand being put over her mouth. He sighed as he ran into the house, Delanie still babbling under his hand. He bolted up the stairs and gently kicked the door to her room open. He almost tripped over some of her shoes,but caught himself. He glared down at her and she was in hysterics. He nudged the door closed and sat down on her bed, with a Delanie still in his arms.**_

_"If I take my hand off your mouth,will you be quiet?"** She nodded her head,making her headache even worse. Joe slowly removed his hand, and staying true to her words, she silently looked up at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.**_

_"Good girl. Now let's get you in the bed."_

_"I wanna... I wanna..."_

_"You wanna what Lane?"_

_"I wanna sleep with you big bro." **Her words were very slurred her her eyes were almost crossing. The smell of booze and weed was emanating off of her. He sighed and picked her back up,bridal style, and carried her into his room. He room was a bit messier than hers, so he had to move stuff out of the way before he laid her down.**_

_"It smells like bad body order in here."_

_"Hey! I've been a little busy lately! Sue me! You can't talk right now anyway!" **She laughed as he laid her down. She patted a spot next to her and he slowly crawled next to her. He put his arm around her waist,as symbol of protection. She nuzzled into him and slowly fell asleep...**__  
_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

* * *

_**Delanie woke up at a the next morning,feeling like she had been hit by a damned truck. She tried to lift her arms,but to no avail. She slowly managed to turn over and she was met with the face of a snoring Joe, a little drool coming out the side of his mouth. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and was glad to have someone in her life like him. He clung to her so much after...**_

_**She shook the sad thought from her mind,making her head pound. She groaned and turned back to her side. She strained to look at Joe's clock and growled at the time it said.**_

_**3:30 a.m.**_

_**She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly, she felt as if she was on a rocking boat at sea. Delanie tried to stabilize herself,even though she wasn't even moving,but that did nothing but make it worse. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling,hoping the feeling of sickness would pass,but that only made it worse. She took a deep breath and pray for the best,hoping she wouldn't get sick to her stomach.**_

_**FOUR HOURS LATER**_

_" Wake up sleepyhead."_

_"I've been up since 3 fucking thirty Joseph. Shutup."_

_"Why? Are you ok?"_

_"I feel like I'm going to be sick. I felt like I was moving on a boat when I tried to go back to sleep."_

_"I don't think it's smart for you to go to school like this then."_

_"I'm going to fucking school. Period. End of discussion."_

_"Lane think about..."_

_"Fuck that bull! Just help me get up and I'll be fine."_

**_Roman looked at her,looking for some way to convince her to just sleep off her hangover,but he couldn't find his answer. He sighed and got up, unwrapping his arms her body and sat up. He stretched and turned around,looking at his baby sister. Her eyes were blood-shot. She was sweating profusely and her skin was reall pale. She looked like absolute shit._**

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Positive. Let's go."_


	3. First Day Jitters

_**Past is separated into its own part, meaning you'll be able to tell when it is coming.**_

* * *

_**After a long struggle of the siblings bickering over clothes and shoes for their first day, Delanie and Joe finally made it downstairs. Joe had Delanie in his arms, just like the night before. She kept complaining about how much her head was hurting so he just decided to carry her. He glided down the stairs and over to the couch, where he gently plopped down. Usually when they come downstairs, Patricia is already up, having made their breakfast. Sadly, today was not one of those days.**_

_"Joey, where's the food?! I'm starving!"_

_"That's what happens when you have a hangover. You get the munchies... Wait,that's not right. How does it go?"_

_"I don't know and I don't give two fucks at this point and time, Joseph! Just feed me! I'm dying of hunger and you're just standing there like a bump on a log!"_

**_Joe glared at Delanie, who he had successfully dressed. Delanie had tried to do it herself, but she just ended up on the floor in pain. She managed to get in the shower with no problem, but the clothes gave her trouble. Joe heard the thud,since her room is directly next to his, and he ran over. She begged him to leave her alone,but the protectiveness in him wouldn't allow him to comply. 15 minutes later, here they were. She had on her workout gear, since today was the Senior Chase. He remembered his Freshman chase. That was the most he had run that year, since the league he played for had closed down in the day of his eighth grade graduation. On his first day, Sika woke up late,so he was late getting there. When he got to the school, he was surprised at how quiet it was. Joe was walking quietly through the hallway until he got pulled into the bathroom by multiple arms. They covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream and that pissed him off. When they let him go, he swung on the closest person to him, and that person fel_****_l with a thud. When he got his composure, he realized that they were just Freshman like him. He started blushing in embarrassment,looking at the three people who were trying to save him from losing the game. That is how he made his best friends John, Randy, and Phil. Phil was mad at him for a week or two for breaking his nose,but he got over it and accepted him. Though he does still hold it over his head a lot. _**

**_Joe looked down at his baby sister and thought of when she was first born. He got to hold her first,with helping from his dad, since he was only two when she came into the world_****_. The only reason he got to hold her first was because he whined so much about. All of the adult in the room, from his parents to Delanie's rachet mother Alison Marie, probably just wanted him to shutup so they let him hold Delanie. He was the first person Delanie looked at, Grey on Grey, both twinkling at the sight of the new face in front of them. Her hair had always been extra curly, so that wasn't something he wasn't used to. If only he could..._**

_"JOE THE HOE!", said Delanie,snapping Joe from his thoughts abruptly._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Stop staring at me you weirdo."_

_"Whatever. I thinking back to a time when you couldn't talk. Such good times." Delanie growled at Joe, making him chuckle._

_"You love to torture me huh?"_

_"You call it torture, I call it brotherly affection."_

_"Whatever asshole. Can you go get dressed because I can smell you from over here?! And its definitely not helping my headache."_

_"And you call me the asshole? Sheesh, it must run in the family."_

**_Joe chuckled as Delanie growled at him. He ran back up the stairs to get himself prepared for his first day of his Junior year. As Joe ran off, Delanie began to doze into sleep. The calm breeze and the swaying trees from outside always calmed her,especially when she was stressed. When she had lived with her mother, that Wicked Bitch of The West, she always ran outside when her mom got angry at her and tried to hit her. She didn't always make it outside in time,but when she did, she'd take a deep breath of cool air and run.. It was one of her only outlets... Besides him. She felt a tear running down her face as she thought about her best friend,but she had to put her feelings aside. Her head needed to be in the game for this Chase she still knew very little about. Even as she tried to stay away,sleep crept closer and closer. In the end, Delanie finally gave up with a sigh and dozed off, lulling into the nightmare that came to her one fateful day._**

* * *

_Delanie had just waltzed into her house after a hard conditioning practice. Her body felt like shit and her legs wobbly, just like the time when "it" happened. She smiled thinking about what had occurred between her and her undercover boyfriend almost three weeks ago. It started out as kissing, then she got on top of him and straddled his waist. Next thing she knew, they were both naked and he was putting on a condom. Funny how her "undercover boyfriend" used to be her best friend from childhood. She laughed and slowly strolled into her door, her ride waiting for her to get in the door. _

_As she walked into the house, she could sense something in the air. It was really tense and steamy in the doorway and it was driving her through the roof in madness,so this wasn't really helping her nerves one bit. Delanie rounded the corner, only to find her entire family sitting at the kitchen table. Patricia and her dad sat on one side, while Joe, Rosey, and Renesa sat on the other. They all looked... Sad. Joe looked like he had been crying and so did her dad. She bit her bottom lip and approached them, her heart beat quickening with each step._

_"Ummm... Hi?" They all turned to face her, all of their eyes bloodshot red. Delanie first made eye contact with was Rosey's girlfriend and her "big sister", Renesa. This was the first time she had seen Renesa's eyes without the tint of her sunglasses protecting them,so it made her even more nervous, if that was humanly possible. Her palms were sweaty and her body was starting to shake like a leaf._

_"Hello my little Rosebud. Please, take a seat. We need to have a talk." His voice was raspy and unsettling, which didn't help Delanie feel any better. What made even worse was that her father never called her that unless something was seriously wrong. Sika gestured towards the only chair left open, which was in between Joe and Rosey. She slowly walked towards the chair and sat down. At the instant she sat down, Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He also laid his head on her shoulder, his long tresses covering her side like a blanket. He sniffled as he laid there,but he said nothing._

_"Delanie... I have something to tell you something. I want you to know I'm sorry. It's has something to do with Cody." Said her father. He reached his hand across the table and grabbed hers._

_"Whats wrong with Cody Dad?" Her voice barely came out above a whisper._

_"When was the last time you talked to him?"_

_"This morning. W-W-Why?"_

_"Cody... Was shot this afternoon, baby girl. He... Passed away at the hospital."_

* * *

_"DELANIE! Wake up!" _

_"AAH!" Exclaimed Delanie as she jumped up, grabbing onto the chandlier. Below her she could see Rosey laughing as Nesa was smacking the shit out of his back._

_"ROSEY! IM GOING TO MURDER YOU! GET ME DOWN!"_

_"Nope. Have fun hanging there!"_

_"Rosey! Get her down... Now!"_

_"Nesa, it was just a little fun babe. I was going to get her down...eventually."_

_"Nesa! Fia ola Fa'amolemole!"_

_"Rosey! She's really scared! She never speaks Samoan to us!"_

_"Ok, Ok. Let go sis, I'll catch you, I promise!" Said Rosey as he stood under the chandlier, his arms out. Delanie glared down at him as she let go and landed safely in his arm. The chandelier shook as she let go,which didn't make the whole situation better._

_"See I caught you, didn't I?" His answer was a very hard slap to the face._

_"Alelo! Oute ita ia te oi!"_

_"You always say that but you know you don't mean it. Go eat breakfast before Mom has a hissy fit."_

_"Whatever." She said as she walked away. Delanie smiled at Renesa, who was wearing her badass sunglasses and had dyed some of her hair red now._

_"Nice hair."_

_"Nice tattoos."_

_"DELANIE ELE'ELE ANOA'I! GET IN THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Yelled her father._

_"OOO! DELANIE IS IN TROUBLE!" She heard as she walked into the kitchen. Sika and Patricia were both sitting in the kitchen. Delanie sat in front of her plate and looked at her dad._

_"Manuia le taeao."_

_"Morning Dad. Patricia. Thanks for breakfast, it looks good." It was really awkward air in the kitchen."_

_"Delanie, I need to see your tattoo."_

_"I think it's pretty visible Sika. It takes up half of her body, and that's only what we can see!"_

_"That is true Pat. Very true."_

_"Is there a problem with my tattoo?" Asked Delanie, worrying that they would make her cover parts of it up._

_"No, we just weren't expecting such a big tattoo on a 14 year old girl is all."_

_"Well I wasn't exactly informed on the size or anything,so not entirely my fault here."_

_"What made you get it?" asked Patricia, ignoring Delanie's jive at their authority._

_"It has different meanings at different parts. Like my shoulder means Hope, while my leg means Family. It all applies to something important in my life."_

_"That's very sweet and kindhearted of you to do, Sweetheart. Good job."_

_"Can I take my plate into the living room? It's a little weird in here. No offense. I love you both."_

_"Go. And stop jumping on my furniture."_

_"You have to tell your eldest son to scaring me." Delanie said as ran out of the kitchen. She jumped back into her spot where she had fallen asleep and dug into favorite her morning dish:Panipopo and Esi Fafao._

_"Can I get some?" Said Joe as he plopped down on the couch next to Delanie._

_"Go get your own."_

_"Joe, you forgot your contacts." Said Renesa, snickering under her breath. She put her face into the crook of Rosey's neck in order to hide her face._

_"Oh Shit! Why do I keep forgetting them?!"_

_"Dumbass! I was just kidding! So gullible!" She says as the room erupted in laughter._

_After the laughter dies down, three notice Joe glaring at them all._

_"I hate you all." He says as he storms up to get his food._

_"We still love you and your $55 dollar grey contacts Jo Jo!" Delanie yells back. They laugh again until he comes back into the room. He sits as fair away as he can from Delanie,but she scoots over anyway. He groans in disapproval,but continues to eat his breakfast._

_"Joe, why do you wear the contacts anyway? You're not blind."_

_"For your information Renesa, I wear them to enhance my look. And for the fact that I'm the only child without colored eyes."_

_"Hey! It's not our fault we're beautiful and you're not!" Rosey retorted back._

_"Says the one who wears brown contacts so girls won't hit on him. I embrace mine with pride!" Delanie says._

_"You're 14 years old and should not...better not have a boyfriend, so you wouldn't understand that."_

_"What do you mean better not?! You're not dad, you the hell do you think you are?!" She said, getting in Rosey's face._

_"I'm you're brother... You're oldest one at that. So don't get it twisted little missy. I will beat anyone's ass you even thinks of touching you. You understand?"_

_"Fine, I get it. You know how I get. I love you,just don't tell me what to do,because you know I hate that. You don't see Joe being Superman though. Why you gotta be so overprotective?"_

_"I don't wanna lose you again. Last time, I let you get too far gone and you scared us."_

_"Rosey, I'm never going back to that dark place. Ever. Believe that." Said Delanie, as she jumped into her oldest brother's arms and hugged him._

_"If I could jump in, I'm eating right now. If I wasn't then I would be on the same boat as Rose. Oh and Lane, you dropped your plate. Payback is a bitch Huh?"_

_"NOOOOO, MY PRECIOUS FOOD! This is exactly why you don't anger me!"_

_"WHY IS THERE FOOD ON MY CLEAN CARPET?!"_

_"A bitch." Joe whispered under his breath,chuckling to himself._

_"It's my fault Mama. I scared Delanie again. My bad." Said Rosey, surprising everyone in the room. Normally, he would deny his wrongdoings, and here he is apologizing for something he didn't even do. Patricia could only look on at her son and nod. She left the room in a hurry, thinking that something was wrong with Rosey. Sika, on the other hand, stood his ground._

_"Young man, after school today, you will come straight home and clean up this entire house. You can start by cleaning this mess up that you just decided to make. I want it spotless before I come back for pictures."_

_"Sir, yes, sir." He said as his father walked out of the room,shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Rosey that was so sweet of you." Said Nesa as she kissed his cheek. "Whats gotten into you?"_

_"The Big Brother Mojo is all. Now if you'll excuse me",he saidas he untangled himself from Delanie, " I have a mess to clean." He sprinted out of the room to grab a scrub brush and the vacuum._

_"Joe?"_

_"Yes Lane?"_

_"The only bitch I see here is you!"_

_"Ooo burn!"_

* * *

**_An hour later_**

* * *

_The teens had finaly arrived at school, thanks to Sika not being able to work his camera. The hunt had not started yet, but the Freshmen still had a head start to find somewhere to hide. Delanie waved to her little family as she ran away from them and dashed over to where the rest of her grade was situated in the front courtyard._

_There was so many of them. Surprisingly, they fit into some of stereotype: There were some weird looking Asians, some noticeable jocks, and some very fashionable females. They were all sectioned off into there own little cliques, which Delanie did not feel like getting into at this point. She was usually the lone wolf, now especially since she didn't have Cody at her side anymore. She went and leaned on the old oak tree and closed her eyes, waiting for a teacher to come by and blow the whistle or whatever was supposed to happen._

_ She soon sensed that someone was standing next to her, which annoyed what little inner peace she had left from all of the craziness of yesterday's adventure. She growled and opened her eyes, only to be met with a very petite Spanish girl, with two pig tails in her hair. She had on a band top that was cut up, making the band's name illegible to the human eye. She also had on a pair of matching Converse, which came up to her thigh._

_"Hi!" She exclaimed, smiling ever so brightly._

_"Ummm...Hi."_

_"I'm April. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Delanie. Can I just say that you're really hyper for 8 in the morning?"_

_"I know. My brother tells me that all the time. I have ADHD so I can't really help it. If I wasn't so... Plagued by this ratchet disease, I'd probably be like you right now."_

_"Ok that's duly noted. Can I ask why you have your hair in pigtails?"_

_"What is it too childish?"_

_"No, just curious is all."_

_"Oh, well it's the easiest hairstyle of could think of. If I didn't put it up, then it would get all in my face and I'd just get pissed off."_

_"I agree with you one hundred percent."_

_"Finally, someone gets me!"_

_My hair has been this long since I was three. I totally get ya on that one."_

_"Totally jumping to the next topic, but how come you have those tattoos on your arm, if I may ask?"_

_"It's a tribal thing we do in my family. Both of my brothers have them too. One of them is a Senior, so you'll be able to pick out who he is, for sure."_

_"Awesome, I need to check out for anyone who would make me a tar..."_

_"April?! Where are you?" A somewhat nervous voice yelled out._

_"I'm over by the oak tree Colbs. Calm your tits. Jeez!"_

_"I'm guessing that's your brother?"_

_"The one and only!" Said the now calmed voice. Delanie looked and was face to face with a boy who somewhat resembled April, only with a little stubble and red Spikey hair. His face was very adorable, with him having cubby cheeks and a handsome smile. He seemed like your average boy, until you looked at his shirt. It read "I'm Gay, So Get Over It". He looked so nervous, like he was afraid of being bullied about who he was. When he looked Delanie in the eyes, his big chocolate-brown doe eyes got very wide, like he thought that Delanie was going to start talking about him or teasing him. She sighed and chuckled a little._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." he sighed a large breath of relief and smiled._

_"Well great. If you couldn't tell I was kinda nervous that you were."_

_"I think everyone could tell that you were about to shit your pants Colby. Your facial expressions tell the whole story."_

_"Shutup Ape."_

_"Make me Colt." Said April, as she got into his face. Though she was only 5'1 and Colby stood at 5'6, she still seemed to intimidate him. They sized each other up until Delanie decided to separate them so that they wouldn't end up hurting each other on the the first day of could do that in the comfort of their home._

_"I love a good fight as much as the next person, but I think you two should focus on the matter at hand right now. It might be a good idea." She got two grunts in approval. They stood in silence for the next five minutes, until she heard Colby's adorable voice. Yes, he was adorable to Delanie and she had just met him. His little chubby cheeks and squeaky voice didn't help much._

_"How can you run with sunglasses on? And how come you're all tatted up? You are fourteen right?"_

_"Yes adorable chipmunk, I am fourteen. I'll be fifteen on January 24th,actually. To get to your other questions,the tattoos are a part of an important family ritual. I'm Polynesian. To be more direct, I'm Samoan. I come the Anoa'i clan. There's a lot of us here in Pensacola, but there's many more back in Samoa America."_

_"Ooo cool! I've never had a tribal friend! That's awesome! Me and Ape-butt are Puerto Rican. It's nice to meet someone who isn't fully American either. And I'm just going to ignore the nickname or whatever you wanna call that."_

_"Ape-Butt really? Just because you're older by 2 in a half minutes doesn't mean anything!" Exclaimed April, jumping like crazy against Delanie's arm that was still holding them apart from each other._

_"Wait are you two twins?"_

_"Ummm, yeah!"_

_"Oh, I couldn't tell. I see you guys have the same facial structures,but everything else is different. Especially the height."_

_"We know. April was a breach baby, so she was somewhat squashed down during the pregnancy."_

_"It was only because you kept pushing me around in there."_

_"Please not another argument you too! Focus! We have a race to win!" Delanie edclaimed, smirking when they both nodded and calmed themselves._

_Soon after the tangent of the twins ceased, the three Frehman were able to have a civil conversation and learn more about the other. As they were talking, a man in Nike sweats and a very thin tank top came up to the front of all the students and blew a whistle, getting everyone's attention almost immediately. He had the looks of a God, with his chiseled jawline, light green eyes, and caramel skin, his teeth sparkled nicely against the light of the sun. He had black curly hair that went to the center of his back and for some reason, he kept glancing at Delanie. Their eyes met instantlyShe blushed and batted her eyes at him, and he just smirked. Once he finally got his attention back on the rest of the students that were there, he began to yell so everyone could hear him._

_"Good Morning Pensecola Panthers! Welcome to best four years of your life, a.k.a High School. My name is Jared Mathers, and I'm the gym teacher's aid. I attend Rutgers University,and I'm 18 years old. I am only taking Summer Courses, in order to help Mr. Joules out with your very large class. You're about to participate in what we call "The Freshman Hunt". This will be the most intense thing you do all year, no matter sport you do. I hope you're all ready because it's time to go! LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"._

* * *

**Shoutout to KraziKraziKristie094! She's such an awesome person! Renesa is her OC and I'm so happy she's letting me use her! Hugs and kisses to her! Renesa will be throughout the entire book, or books (㈴1),so be prepared for some more attitude from our little rebel!**

**p.s. Go read her book, World Wrestling Incorporation! It's so awesome and off to a great start! There's an application for this book if you have an OC to join. Delanie's in it too,so get ready for a grand ole' time!**

**p.p.s Sorry for the long wait! Junior Year is kicking my butt with all of the work and not to mention family stress, chorus practice, and sports... I have a lot on my plate. I'm trying to update,really, but it's just not working into my schedule. So,all in all, updates might be a bit... scattered until I get some more time to myself. Thanks for sticking with me though. You guys rock!**

**p.p.p.s I am not Samoan. Repeat, I AM NOT SAMOAN! I'm going to end up butchering words, so if I have any Samoan readers, don't try and kill me please! You could guide me though. It would be truly appreciated!**

**p.p.p.p.s (Last One I Swear) I will post on my bio pictures of new characters that do not pertain to the WWE but they will be essential to the book. I will inform you of when that will happen in the chapter. **


End file.
